


Come Sleep, O Sleep! The Certain Knot Of Peace

by Koan_abyss



Series: Al secondo giro di giostra (avevo ancora un po' di paura) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Dormire accanto a Gregory è un’esperienza, riflette Mycroft, una notte.





	Come Sleep, O Sleep! The Certain Knot Of Peace

 

  
  
  
Dormire accanto a Gregory è un’esperienza, riflette Mycroft, una notte. Non che abbia sonno, in questo momento.  
Sono le due del mattino e tutta la sua attenzione (la sua _sterminata_ attenzione, tutte le sue capacità di analisi e quel poco di intelligenza emotiva che ha sviluppato nel corso della sua vita) è catturata dalla visione di Gregory addormentato.  
Che l’uomo sia portato al contatto e alla vicinanza anche durante il sonno non è una sorpresa, per Mycroft: Gregory è caloroso e affettuoso, da sveglio, alla mano e cameratesco, nella vita, e l’unica occasione in cui Mycroft lo ha visto trattenere quel lato del suo carattere è sul lavoro, per ovvie questioni di regolamento.  
Diamine, quell’uomo riesce persino a far sembrare normale toccare Sherlock! Sherlock, che pare fatto di vetri rotti e brusche deviazioni, quando assume droghe. E Gregory è sempre riuscito a toccarlo, a far sembrare il gesto più naturale del mondo mettergli una mano sulla spalla, tenerlo per un braccio per assicurarsi che stia prestando attenzione.  
(Mycroft non si sogna nemmeno, di toccare Sherlock: sarebbe un gesto rigido, esitante, pretenzioso. Sherlock lo leggerebbe nelle sue intenzioni e si scosterebbe ancor prima che Mycroft possa sollevare la mano)  
Dopo i loro primi incontri, in qualche modo incerti e cauti, Gregory ha preso confidenza, manifestando a Mycroft tutta la sua propensione al tatto anche quando non sono impegnati nell’amplesso: gli mette le mani sui fianchi prima di salutarlo con un bacio, gli sfiora la schiena quando gli passa accanto, ogni tanto gli strizza il ginocchio quando sono seduti vicini; ma Gregory ha anche un modo di guardarlo che gli fa formicolare la pelle, come se quegli occhi marroni gli stessero già promettendo le sensazioni che arriveranno quando Gregory farà scorrere le sue mani su di lui. Quando è con Gregory, Mycroft si sente circondato dal contatto.  
Durante la notte, durante il sonno, questa impressione è ancora più accentuata. Anche completamente addormentato, Gregory lo cerca, se per caso uno di loro si è allontanato dal centro del materasso.  
Quando Mycroft dorme su un fianco e gli dà le spalle, Gregory si appiccica alla sua schiena. Un braccio a stringergli il petto o la vita, il bacino contro le sue natiche, il viso premuto contro la sua nuca, e Mycroft non riesce a trattenere un brivido di eccitazione, quella posizione indissolubilmente legata alla prima volta che Gregory è stato a casa sua, alla prima volta che Gregory l’ha preso a quel modo (e a giudicare dai dati raccolti, Mycroft ritiene che Gregory compia le stessa associazione di idee: è raro che riescano a dormire per più di un’ora o due in quella posizione, prima che qualcuno si mette a provocare l’altro).  
Se invece Mycroft è rivolto verso Gregory, ecco che lui poco a poco scivola tra le sue braccia, infilando una gamba tra quelle di Mycroft, o ancora gli butta un braccio attorno alle spalle e gli accarezza la schiena, a ritmo con i suoi sogni.  
Se Mycroft si addormenta sdraiato sullo stomaco, sa che nel corso della notte si sveglierà per pochi minuti per constatare che Gregory lo copre come una pelle d’orso, sbuffando aria calda vicino al suo orecchio.  
Indubbiamente il sonno leggero di Mycroft è disturbato, da questo brancolare e risistemarsi nel buio, dal sentirsi manipolare e riposizionare come un orsetto di peluche da un ignaro Gregory Lestrade alla ricerca di calore e comodità. Ma Mycroft ne è anche divertito.  
Lui e Gregory non dormono assieme così spesso da far sì che il sonno interrotto da brevi periodi di veglia per registrare che sì, sono solo le mani di Gregory, e tutto è tranquillo, crei dei veri disagi a Mycroft. Normalmente Gregory si ferma durante il weekend, quando non è il suo turno di passarlo con le figlie (e recentemente, quando Mycroft ritorna dai viaggi più lunghi).  
Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto, prima che lui ne avesse un’esperienza diretta, quanto l’avrebbe infastidito dividere il letto con qualcuno così affamato di contatto, Mycroft avrebbe di molto esagerato la sua stima (il pensiero lo irrita leggermente. Odia sbagliare qualunque genere di stima. Riguardo a se stesso, poi!). Nella sua scarsa esperienza si relazioni intime, dormire semi-regolarmente accanto a qualcun altro non è un evento che si sia mai verificato.  
E se non è sorprendente che Gregory sia affettuoso nel sonno come lo è da sveglio, è stupefacente che Mycroft lo apprezzi al punto non solo da non esserne disturbato, ma dal non riuscire a riaddormentarsi, ora che Gregory non lo sta toccando.  
  
Gregory è sdraiato sulla schiena, un braccio infilato sotto il cuscino, e russa leggermente: probabilmente è questo che ha svegliato Mycroft. Ma ormai è mezz’ora che studia l’altro uomo, sollevato su un fianco con la testa appoggiata al proprio pugno, e nonostante il russare di Gregory sia ritmico e familiare, ormai, il sonno non vuole saperne di ritornare.  
Mycroft fissa il petto invitante di Gregory che si solleva e abbassa col suo respiro: sarebbe così facile scivolare al suo fianco e appoggiarci la testa, posare una mano sulla massa di peli scuri e chiudere gli occhi.  
Ma gli sarà permesso? Osa avvicinarsi e toccare Gregory, comportarsi così casualmente col corpo del suo amante, imitare la sicurezza con cui Gregory lo sfiora, giorno e notte, perché lo desidera e sa che il suo tocco è benvenuto? Non sarebbe un disastro se Mycroft svegliasse Gregory, toccandolo? Se il suo gesto fosse rigido, esitante, pretenzioso, e facesse sobbalzare Gregory?  
Meglio rinunciare.  
Ma il sonno è svanito, e Gregory è proprio sotto i suoi occhi, caldo, accogliente e assolutamente perfetto, mentre dorme a bocca aperta. Mycroft deve toccarlo, vuole svegliarsi in un bozzolo di calma e sicurezza, occhi marroni stropicciati per il torpore e baci ruvidi.  
Si fa coraggio e si sposta sul materasso, lentamente, osservando con cautela il viso di Gregory e tendendo l’orecchio per i cigolii del letto e i fruscii delle lenzuola.  
Si complimenta con se stesso per aver eseguito la manovra in perfetto silenzio: può sfiorare Gregory se si avvicina di un altro centimetro, se allunga la mano e la posa sul suo petto, se semplicemente _si rilassasse_ e si appoggiasse al corpo del suo compagno di letto.  
Solleva la mano lentamente, attento ad ogni variazione nel respiro di Gregory, ed esita stupidamente a un millimetro dalla sua pelle. Piano, piano, prima i polpastrelli poi il suo palmo si posano su di lui.  
Mycroft pensa di aver disinnescato una bomba con meno circospezione, una volta.  
Ancora più lentamente si sporge in avanti e appoggia l’orecchio al torace di Gregory.  
Gregory non si sveglia e non si scosta; il suo calore e i battiti del suo cuore raggiungono Mycroft in un istante. Mycroft sospira dal profondo e si scioglie, abbandonandosi contro di lui.  
Sì, ecco, pensa, in un palpito di splendente perfezione.  
Poi il russare si interrompe e Mycroft si irrigidisce: Gregory si muovo sotto di lui.  
Un braccio si disincastra da sotto il cuscino e Mycroft si ritrova avviluppato da braccia forti, mentre Gregory borbotta qualcosa, strizzandoselo contro e baciandogli la testa.  
“My…” coglie Mycroft nella serie di parole incomprensibili che il cervello di Gregory genera casualmente per sfogare quell’energia improvvisa e non necessaria, e rimetterlo a dormire.  
“My.”  
Poi Gregory non dice più nulla e il suo respiro torna lento e regolare.  
Mycroft si rilassa, finalmente, mentre la stessa cosa accade a lui.  
  
  
La mattina successiva il telefono di Gregory squilla alle otto meno un quarto, e lui lo agguanta con un grugnito sofferente.  
“Lestrade,” biascica. Bacia soprappensiero la spalla di Mycroft mentre si districa dalle lenzuola e si alza. “No, non siamo noi…Non lo so, forse Gregson. _Ovviamente_ non potevi chiamare Gregson di sabato mattina.”  
Quando rientra in camera da letto, pochi minuti più tardi, Mycroft è pronto ad alzarsi.  
“Colazione?” propone.  
È evidente che Gregory non deve tornare a Scotland Yard: ha riaperto la porta con un sorriso rilassato e i suoi occhi sono corsi subito al letto, invece che ai suoi vestiti o alla porta del bagno.  
“Sì, certo,” sorride. “Mi spiace averti svegliato…”  
“Mi sarei svegliato comunque entro pochi minuti,” gli ricorda Mycroft chiudendo la sua vestaglia. “Non è un problema.”  
“Mi sono accorto di una cosa,” dice Gregory al tavolo della colazione, quando Mycroft scende al piano di sotto completamente vestito. Fa una piccola smorfia in risposta al suo sopracciglio sollevato: “Sono…parecchio appiccicoso, eh? Mentre dormo. Probabilmente anche da sveglio, ma stamattina ti stavo proprio stritolando,” aggiunge con un ghigno.  
“Sei molto tattile” conferma Mycroft senza sbilanciarsi.  
“Ok. Posso trattenermi, se…”  
“Pensi che se qualche tuo comportamento mi mettesse a disagio soffrirei in silenzio?” lo interrompe Mycroft. Lui soffre in silenzio solo per i _propri_ comportamenti. E a sentire la sua assistente, neanche sempre. “Posso assicurati che non ho alcuna vocazione da martire. A parte per le questioni legate a Sherlock, è ovvio,” sospira.  
Gregory sbuffa e gli si avvicina.  
“Lo so che non ti dà fastidio _questo_ ,” gli dice, intrecciando le loro dita, con un piccolo sorriso, “ma non significa che tu debba svegliarti nel cuore della notte nella mia presa da gorilla…”  
Mycroft esita: un conto è prendere atto di apprezzare la fame di contatto di Gregory, un altro è ammetterlo con lui. Sarebbe dar voce a un bisogno (bisogno? Una preferenza, forse…) e Mycroft non crede di essere in grado di farlo.  
“Puoi spingermi via, magari, non rischi di svegliarmi,” continua Gregory, “o tenermi le mani sul bordo del lenzuolo o sul cuscino, così mi aggrappo a quelli, di solito funziona…mandavo fuori di testa Becky, col caldo…”  
Gregory continua a parlare, reso apprensivo dal suo silenzio, fissandolo attento alla ricerca di un segno che quello che sta dicendo è la cosa giusta, o quella sbagliata, e Mycroft capisce che se non fa qualcosa l'altro uomo continuerà a blaterare in preda al panico.  
“Gregory,” lo chiama, stringendogli le dita. “Non mi manda fuori di testa. Non è un fastidio. Non sei appiccicoso,” sentenzia. ‘Aggiungi che ti fa piacere, che ti fa sentire al sicuro, che lo adori,’ suggerisce una parte di lui. “Ti prego, non preoccupartene.”  
Gregory lo studia ancora, assorto.  
Poi annuisce: “Ok. Scusami. Ma ogni tanto devo chiedere se va tutto bene.”  
Ovviamente Gregory ha bisogno di sapere se va tutto bene. L’idea che ci siano problemi di cui lui non sa nulla, il pensiero che qualcuno cerchi una soluzione lontano da lui, alle sue spalle…  
Mycroft avrebbe dovuto arrivarci prima: non può pretendere che Gregory deduca che tutto va bene, che Mycroft è felice, non dopo essere stato tradito.  
“Va tutto splendidamente,” lo rassicura e Gregory sorride e lo bacia.  
Mycroft ne approfitta per aggrapparsi alle sue spalle.  
“Devo confessare,” gli sussurra sulle labbra, “che ho scoperto di apprezzare la tua ‘presa da gorilla’.”  
Gregory scoppia a ridere: “Davvero?”  
“Mh.”  
Forse non è un granché, come confessione, ma Gregory sembra capire.  
Ed è un bene sapere che Gregory non tende a svegliarsi facilmente, neppure se qualcuno lo spintona. Renderà a Mycroft la scelta di accoccolarsi sul suo petto molto più facile, in futuro.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto fin qui!  
> Il titolo è lo stesso di questa poesia, perché faccio schifo a inventare titoli e perché mi sembra adatta a Mycroft…
> 
> Come, Sleep! O Sleep, the certain knot of peace,  
> The baiting-place of wit, the balm of woe,  
> The poor man's wealth, the prisoner's release,  
> Th' indifferent judge between the high and low;  
> With shield of proof shield me from out the press  
> Of those fierce darts Despair at me doth throw!  
> O make in me those civil wars to cease!—  
> I will good tribute pay if thou do so.  
> Take thou of me smooth pillows, sweetest bed,  
> A chamber deaf of noise and blind of light,  
> A rosy garland, and a weary head;  
> And if these things, as being thine in right,  
> Move not thy heavy grace, thou shalt in me,  
> Livelier than elsewhere, Stella's image see.  
> Sir Philip Sidney


End file.
